(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic observation apparatus of a confocal laser scanning microscopy system, for photographing and observing a target site of an eye of an examinee.
(2) Related Art
There is an apparatus for scanning (movably irradiating) a laser beam in a two-dimensional manner to a target site such as a fundus of an examinee, and then, receiving the laser beam reflected at the target site by a photoreceptor element via a pin hole disposed at a position conjugate to the target site, thereby obtaining an image of the target site. In addition, there is an apparatus using a polygon mirror and a galvano mirror in order to scan a laser beam in a two dimensional manner. (Refer to US2005/0231685 A1 (Jap. Pat. Appln. No. KOKAI 2005-279121).)
It is preferable that all of the figure tolerance of each reflection faces of the polygon mirror and an angle between the reflection faces be equal to each other. However, in practice, a manufacture error exist, which lowers an image quality of the image of the target site obtained.